


Labels

by SilverMidnight



Category: Grimm
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nick calls Hank in the middle of the night making no sense Hank rushes to his partners side. A shocking scene waits for him at Nick's home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labels

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52!

A loud phone ringing jerked Hank from his sleep. Groaning softly he reached to the nightstand and picked the device up. Looking at the screen he couldn't help but sigh when he saw his partners name. He rarely got to have a goodnight sleep now that he knew about Nick's life.

"Hey," Hank greeted with a yawn, "Shouldn't you be sleeping? Like I was?"

"Ha-Hank," Nick practically whimpered out.

Almost instantly the older man shot up fear coursing through him. It never ended well when Nick sounded like that. Getting out of bed he began to get dressed listening to his friend sound like he was practically writhing in pain. He had to get to the man before it was too late.

"Where are you?" Hank questioned grabbed his keys.

"House," Nick panted out, "Pl-Please. Hurts."

"Nick, stay with me. What hurts?"

"Please!"

"Talk to me, Nick. What is going on?"

Instead of answering the younger man groaned low in his throat. Something told Hank that the situation wasn't what it seemed, but he didn't listen to that voice. All he knew was his partner needed help and that was exactly what he was going to do.

As the detective drove to Nick's house he kept trying to get the man to talk to no avail. The Grimm was too caught up in whatever was happening to even pay attention to Hank. All he could do was plead for Hank to do something. By the time he got to the house he was more than a little confused.

"Nick?" Hank called walking into the house.

"Hank!" the younger man yelled from upstairs.

Taking two steps at a time the older man threw the door open to the bedroom only to freeze. In the middle of the bed laid his partner The man was completely naked his normally pale skin was flushed and covered in sweat that soaked both his hair and his sheets.

One hand was working furiously at his hard cock while the other pushed three fingers deep into his hole. Whimpering lust blown gray eyes turned towards Hank. Nick opened his mouth to say something only for a pain filled scream to slip out instead.

"Nick?" Hank spoke slowly stepped froward, "What... What happened?"

"Spilled some-something," Nick replied shakily, "Please, Hank. Please!"

"I can call Rosalee..."

"No!"

The hanks on the Grimm's boy were removed as he moved to his knees. Hank watched his friend make his way to him. Swallowing roughly the older man found himself frozen as Nick plastered himself to the clothed man. Hank had no idea what he was supposed to do but he could feel himself hardening in his pants.

By the time Nick was standing in front of his partner Hank wanted nothing more than to reach out and tug the man against him. He didn't move though. Something was seriously wrong with the younger man and he couldn't do anything until he knew what was going on.

"Nick," Hank tried to start, "You have to..."

"No," the Grimm shook his head placing his hands on the older mans chest, "Hank. I need... Please, Hank."

The hands traveled down Hank's body slipping under the loose shirt. Pulling the fabric off the young detective grabbed the back of his friends head and pulled it down. Crashing their lips together Nick moaned softly plastering his body to Hank's.

Once again the older man was frozen as the Grimm's tongue tried to push into his mouth. His mind kept repeating that the young man was obviously on something and how this whole situation was going to turn out horribly when Nick came to. He should turn around and walk away.

Even as he thought that Hank wrapped an arm around the man as his other hand moved to thread through his hair. Nick gasped as the older man finally began to react. Stepping backwards he pulled until they were laying on his bed the older man pinning him to the bed with whole body.

Shaky hands moved to Hank's pants pulling them down easily. Hank leaned back to pull off his shoes so he could be completely naked. Turning back he looked down at Nick and felt his breath leave him. He was always beautiful, but now he looked like a fallen angel.

Nick reached up and placed his hands on the older mans shoulders. With a dark smirk he flipped them over so he was on top before grinding his hips down. Hank threw his head back as his hands moved to his friends hips. They ground against each other until the Grimm began to whimper in pain once more.

"Hank," Nick gasped burying his face in his neck.

"Hey," the older man rubbed a hand over his back, "What's wrong?"

"Need you. Please. Need you, Hank."

The young man ground his ass back catching the tip of Hank's cock on his slicked, gaping hole. Flipping them over once more the older detective pushed his friends legs apart and up as he fitted himself between the spread legs. The Grimm groaned his hands gripping Hank's biceps hard enough to leave bruises.

Letting go of one of the legs Hank reached down and guided himself inside his friend. The younger man threw his head back his nails digging into flesh. Hank stopped when he was fully buried in the other man taking a deep breath to get back in control of himself as Nick adjusted.

"Hard," the Grimm pleaded, "Please. Make me feel it. Need to feel it. Please!"

Hearing his friend beg Hank wondered once more what had happened to the man. Still Hank pulled out slowly before thrusting in. Nick let out a loud scream as the older man set a punishing pace. The headboard banging into the wall was almost drown out by the noises Nick made.

Hank ground his teeth trying to keep his wits about him but it was too much. Pulling out Hank flipped the younger man over and forced him onto his knees. Pushing back inside he held onto his hips with one hand as the other held the back of Nick's neck pining him down.

"Fuck, Nick," Hank grunted, "Feel so good. Love being inside you."

"Yes," Nick sobbed trying to work his hips back, "Please! Make me come. Need to come!"

Pulling him up so Nick was sitting on his lap Hank wrapped a hand around the hard cock and thrust roughly into the willing body. Nick's head dropped back onto his shoulder his mouth open in a silent scream as his orgasm ripped through him.

Feeling the mans body tighten around his dick he pushed Nick so his chest was pressed to the bed. Hank thrust into the loose body using his friend until he was spilling into him. A low groan slipped from Hank as he pulled out and fell next to Nick.

"Want to explain what that was about?" Hank panted looking at Nick.

"Some powder from the trailer," Nick spoke finally sounding coherent, "Should have Rosalee write down what everything is. Thank for... You know."

"Having sex with you?"

"Yeah. That. It felt like I was on fire. All I could think of was having a thick cock splitting me open."

"And you thought of me?"

Nick smirked darkly before moving to straddle his partners lap. Leaning down he kissed Hank gently his hand traveling down the large chest. The older man threaded a hand through Nick's hair holding him close as they kissed lazily before Hank broke away.

"Didn't trust anyone else," Nick said gently, "Didn't want anyone else."

"Well," Hank smiled, "Glad I could help. Be happy to do it again anytime you need it."


End file.
